24 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 31 - Rocznica; serial TVP 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 32 - Ucieczka; serial TV 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 10:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 66 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 67 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 68 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Prawdziwe życie - /2/; cykl dokumentalny 13:10 Anna German - odc. 1 (Anna German, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Polska, Chorwacja (2012) 14:15 BBC w Jedynce - Wielka Rafa Koralowa. cz. 2. Od rafy po lasy deszczowe (Great Barier Reef) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:20 Druga szansa - odc. 3 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:05 Druga szansa - odc. 4 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 35 - Zakładnik - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2591; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Siostrzeńcy Donalda, odc. 12 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Donald's Nephews ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Janosik. Prawdziwa historia (Janosik. Prawdziwa historia) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja (2013) 23:50 Aż poleje się krew (There Will Be Blood) 151'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:35 Bajland 78'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Niedźwiedź brunatny; film dokumentalny 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 120; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 968; serial TVP 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 885 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 886 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Kultura, głupcze (63); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęta - moje życie - odc. 4/4 (My life is a ZOO - ep. 4/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43); magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Biegi narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme - sprint drużynowy ( studio) 12:00 Biegi narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme - sprint drużynowy 13:20 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012; widowisko 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2018; teleturniej 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:20 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 512 - Inny punkt widzenia; serial TVP 17:20 Andrzej Wajda i Agnieszka Holland - Rozmowy poSzczególne 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Życie w realu kontra życie w wirtualu (79); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Kino na maksa - Skarb narodów (National Treasure) - txt. str. 777 125'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:25 Głęboka woda - odc. 10/13 "Eurosieroty" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:25 Krzysztof Warlikowski - Nowy sen; film dokumentalny 00:30 Fabryka 30'; film TVP 01:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Weiser (Weiser) - txt. str. 777 96'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Dania (2000) 03:05 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 4/9 - Gąszcz; serial TVP 04:15 Kaprysy Łazarza; film TVP 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:25 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Barka - magazyn 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:43 Pogoda 08:46 Telenotatnik 09:00 Światowiec: W świecie Majoreros 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Głos mediów 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Piekło misjonarza - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska (25) - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Retransmisja z TVP Sport 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:56 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Arka 19:26 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 19:40 TV Zima 19:52 Zdarzyło się przed laty 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Psychoza (4) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:43 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Prognoza pogody 21:48 Kronika 21:57 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:54 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:40 Raport z Polski - ekstra 23:56 Teleplotki 00:26 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:55 Głos mediów 01:25 Serwis info weekend 01:51 Pogoda 01:58 Sportowa niedziela 02:20 Młodzież kontra 02:53 Listy do PRL-u 03:00 Kościół z bliska (25) - magazyn religijny 03:31 Raport z Polski - ekstra 03:45 Reportaż TVP Info: Piekło misjonarza - reportaż (Polska,2012) 04:00 Teleplotki 04:26 60 lat razem: Wojciech Pijanowski 04:31 Prawdę mówiąc: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz 04:54 60 lat razem: Jan Szul (30) 05:00 Światowiec: W świecie Majoreros 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:38 Pogoda 05:41 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Szukając pomocy - reportaż (Polska,2012) 05:54 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (8) 08:15 Gang Misia Yogi (8) 08:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (23) 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (13) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (10) 10:15 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (11) 10:45 Buddy, siatkarz - film przygodowy (Kanada,2003) 12:30 Zwierzak - komedia (USA,2001) 14:10 Sahara - film przygodowy (USA,Hiszpania,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2005) 16:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (28) 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (29) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (57) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 8 (143) 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (13) 00:00 Detektyw Amsterdam (8) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:30 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (8) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (8) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:50 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 2 (9/10) - reality show 11:30 Co za tydzień 12:05 X Factor (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Lekarze: Granice poświęcenia (12/13) 14:35 Lekarze: Zacząć od nowa (13-ost.) 15:40 Złoty kompas - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2007) 18:00 Ugotowani (1/12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (1/13) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (1/13) 22:00 Na językach (4/16) - magazyn 23:00 Gra - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1997) 01:30 MasterChef: Finał (13-ost.) - reality show 02:30 Uwaga! 02:45 Arkana magii (846) 04:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:20 mała Czarna - talk show 06:05 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:40 Dekoratornia 07:10 Różowa Pantera (65) 07:40 Różowa Pantera (66) 08:10 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (15) - serial przyrodniczy 08:45 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (16) - serial przyrodniczy 09:15 Buffy, postrach wampirów - horror komediowy (USA,1992) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (76) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Wtajemniczeni - mikro-podróż przez ciało (5) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (7) 14:35 Kokon 2 - film SF (USA,1988) 17:00 Pana Magorium cudowne emporium - komedia fantasy (USA,2007) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (78) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Ośmiornica 2 - horror (USA,2001) 22:00 Oddział specjalny: Wyspa śmierci - film przygodowy (USA,2001) 00:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:00 TV Market 02:15 To był dzień 03:00 To był dzień na świecie 03:30 mała Czarna - talk show 04:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi: Alert (3/12) 06:30 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi: Bunt (4/12) 07:00 Stare dranie (5) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Stare dranie (6) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt (6) - serial przyrodniczy (RPA,2007) 09:05 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt (2) - serial przyrodniczy (USA,2011) 10:00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - film przygodowy (Polska,1982) 11:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - film animowany (USA,2002) 13:20 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O dzielnym krawczyku - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 14:35 Nowa zasadzka - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 16:55 Skarb pustyni (1/2) - film przygodowy (Francja,Włochy,1998) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (16) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (17) 20:00 Krytyczne 24 godziny - film sensacyjny (USA,2009) 21:55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 3 (8) - serial dokumentalny 22:55 Podniebny horror (8) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Boski żigolo - komedia (USA,1999) 01:50 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:45 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:50 Misja Martyna Extra (9/11) 06:25 Misja Martyna Extra (10/11) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Detektyw Monk 7 (2/16) 09:55 Detektyw Monk 7 (3/16) 10:50 Same kłopoty - komedia przygodowa (USA,1991) 12:50 Na ostrzu: Goniąc marzenia - film obyczajowy (USA,2008) 14:50 Szeryf z Firecreek - western (USA,1967) 17:00 Przyjaciele (28/48) 17:30 Przyjaciele (29/48) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (13/22) 19:00 Bez śladu 7 (24-ost.) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Król Skorpion 2: Narodziny wojownika - film przygodowy (USA,Niemcy,RPA,2008) 22:20 Mentalista 2 (10/23) 23:20 Yakuza - film sensacyjny (USA,Japonia,1975) 01:40 Arkana magii 03:45 Druga strona medalu 3: Mariola Gołota (1/8) 04:15 Druga strona medalu 3: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) 04:40 Druga strona medalu 3: Krzysztof Krauze (3/8) 05:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (46) 06:30 Był sobie człowiek (11) 07:00 Był sobie kosmos (11) 07:30 Przedszkolaki 08:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (11) 08:30 Przedszkolaki 09:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (25) 09:25 Łowcy smoków (4) 10:00 Ja ci pokażę (13) 10:10 Ja ci pokażę (14) 10:30 Ja ci pokażę (15) 10:40 Ja ci pokażę (16) 11:00 Zwierzęta świata: Serbia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 12:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 2 (3) - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Medicopter 117 (77) 14:00 Medicopter 117 (78) 15:00 Spotkanie z balladą (29) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (66) 16:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (67) 17:00 Bolek i Lolek 17:10 Bolek i Lolek 17:30 Reksio (3) 17:40 Reksio (4) 18:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (1) 18:10 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (2) 18:30 Superauta (1) 19:00 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 19:30 Słodka szkoła Rachel (16) - magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Josephine: tajemnica templariuszy - film przygodowy (Belgia,2007) 22:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (68) 22:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (69) 23:00 Siedem mieczy - film sensacyjna (Korea Południowa,Chiny,2005) 01:35 Zakończenie programu TV 6 05:55 Różowa Pantera (21) 06:20 Inspektor Gadget (26) 06:50 Łebski Harry (28) 07:20 Inspektor Gadget (27) 07:50 Łebski Harry (29) 08:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:25 Uwierz w siebie (6) - program rozrywkowy 10:30 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (57) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (58) 12:00 M.A.S.K. (56) 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (31) 13:00 M.A.S.K. (57) 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (32) 14:00 Różowa Pantera (59) 14:30 Różowa Pantera (60) 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (16) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Paszporty do świata mody (5) - reality show 17:00 Paszporty do świata mody (6) - reality show 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (20) 19:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (21) 20:00 Włatcy móch 4: Óczucie wyszsze (67) 20:30 Włatcy móch 4: Zemsta Zajjo (68) 21:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Rzym cz. 2 - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:05 Kryptonim: Dzikie Gęsi - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,Włochy,1984) 00:10 Ukryte piękno (8) - reality show 01:10 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 02:05 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show 03:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: SC Heerenveen - Twente Enschede 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: SC Heerenveen - Twente Enschede 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HSV Hamburg - Montpellier Agglomération HB 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HSV Hamburg - Montpellier Agglomération HB 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Trans World Sport 12:00 Sport Flash 12:15 Magazyn snowboardowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: RK Gorenje Velenje - VIVE Targi Kielce 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: RK Gorenje Velenje - VIVE Targi Kielce 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - ADO Den Haag 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz fazy play-off 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz fazy play-off 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Füchse Berlin - Pick Szeged 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - PSV Eindhoven 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - PSV Eindhoven 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz fazy play-off 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Fejslista 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 16:00 ESKA.PL 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 W ostatniej chwili (6/11) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Polska - dziwny kraj? (4/8) - magazyn 08:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (5/9) - magazyn 08:30 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (8/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 09:00 Miłosny biznes (8/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 10:00 Kulisy sławy extra: Dar czy przekleństwo? 10:30 Świat bez fikcji: Żyjąc wśród zabójców (7/10) 11:00 W trasie 2: Trasa: Szczecin - Świnoujście (12/13) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Awantura o wesele (13-ost.) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 12:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 14:00 W ostatniej chwili (6/11) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 15:00 Kulisy sławy (23/30) - magazyn 15:15 Na noże - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 16:15 Studio TTV - program publicystyczny 17:15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (9/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Surowi rodzice (12/13) - reality show 19:05 Świat bez fikcji: Bitwa o Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej (8/10) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kartoteka (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:05 Taboo 3: Ludzie, którzy okaleczają swoje ciała (3/13) 22:05 Nie do wiary (10/16) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:35 Cela nr - cykl reportaży 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 23:35 Męska inicjacja (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 00:10 Superwizjer 00:40 Kartoteka (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia 03:40 Druga twarz (1/13) - reality show 04:30 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (7/13) 05:00 Magia przeznaczenia 05:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:16 Lista hitów wszech czasów 17:52 Tylko dance 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 21:10 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Mamuśki (28) 09:30 Synowie: Męski striptiz (8) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Wśród nas jest złodziej (57) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (24) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Irlandzki łącznik (249) 12:00 Pensjonat pod różą: Spadek (1) 13:00 Halo, Hans!: Polowanie na czarownice (12) 14:00 Mamuśki (28) 14:30 Synowie: Męski striptiz (8) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Baba z reklamy (29) 15:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pradziadek (82) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ten teges (403) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (25) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ból dorastania (199) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (3) 20:30 Mamuśki (28) 21:00 Prawo miasta (11) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Irlandzki łącznik (249) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: I'am łoczing you (404) 23:30 Mamuśki (28) 00:00 Synowie: Męski striptiz (8) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Baba z reklamy (29) 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Myśli otulam spokojem - widowisko (Polska,1981) 09:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 09:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja. Zawsze w niedzielę - Turniej Miast - reportaż (Polska,1970) 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:30 100 tysięcy dolarów w słońcu - film przygodowy (Francja,Włochy,1964) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Iluzja (27) 13:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 14:30 Hala odlotów: Czy w Polsce musi być brzydko? Co się dzieje z polską architekturą? (22) 15:35 "Wesołe jest życie staruszka" - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego (Polska,2002) 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:15 Niedziela z... Leszkiem Możdżerem (1) 17:50 Niedziela z... Leszkiem Możdżerem: 'The Time' - trio Możdżer, Danielsson, Fresco - koncert (Polska,2005) 18:45 Niedziela z... Leszkiem Możdżerem (2) 19:30 Niedziela z... Leszkiem Możdżerem: "Bal w operze" Julian Tuwim - 24. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - koncert (Polska,2003) 20:30 Kobiety bez mężczyzn - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Austria,Francja,Włochy,Ukraina,Maroko,2009) 22:20 Więcej niż fikcja: Jutro - film dokumentalny (Rosja,2012) 00:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Iluzja (27) 00:25 Kino nocne: Polowanie na muchy - komedia (Polska,1969) 02:25 Kobiety bez mężczyzn - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Austria,Francja,Włochy,Ukraina,Maroko,2009) 04:05 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (7) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.02.1989 08:20 Jasnogórska victoria - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 09:00 Panny i wdowy (1/5) 10:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Kaczawski smak 10:35 Filmowa kontrabanda - reportaż (Polska,2006) 11:05 Popołudniowy Uniwersytet Telewizji Łatwej, Lekkiej i Przyjemnej: Wykład 6. Osobowości teatralne (6) 12:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Ogr ludu Tarahumara (2) 13:10 Saga prastarej puszczy: Opowieść o bobrze. Nieosiągalna arkadia 14:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:25 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1934) 17:00 Panny i wdowy (2/5) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Akcja na Poznańskiej (2) 18:35 Kalendarium historyczne: W sprawie generała Fieldorfa Nila - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.02.1989 19:45 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości - melodramat (Polska,2002) 21:55 Na życzenie widzów: Przeżyć Afganistan - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 23:05 Zaklinacz czasu - reportaż (Polska,2008) 23:40 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: Znak węża (5/7) 00:55 Kino nocą: Ostatni bej Bałkanów: Imperium wiatru, lata 1892-1914 (1) - miniserial (Francja,Polska,Bułgaria,Grecja,Hiszpania,2005) 02:40 Filmowa kontrabanda - reportaż (Polska,2006) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 128; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 129; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 114 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 1/12* - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Trzecia granica - odc. 6* - Order z księżyca (.) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 416) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Św. Katarzyny Aleksandryjskiej w Górze; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:10 Polonia w Komie - Indie - (176); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 "Ojczysty dodaj do ulubionych" - Gala Języka Ojczystego; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Leszek Balcerowicz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 955; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - 39. SFP "Ucisz serca..." Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Antoni Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Nad rzeką, odc. 6 (Jak byli u reky); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 11/13* - Polityka miłości - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Brat, przyjaciel, papież; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Przebojowa noc odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Leszek Balcerowicz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 3 - Co to jest "Komunalny Związek Gmin"?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 955; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Nad rzeką, odc. 6 (Jak byli u reky); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 11/13* - Polityka miłości; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wszystko po krakowsku - 39. SFP "Ucisz serca..." Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (129); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia